bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Nelapsi
The Nelapsi is one of the undead, a once-living deceased human without a soul, doomed to kill and feed on the living for its own sustenance. Description The Nelapsi is a walking corpse, although no signs of decay are usually evident. The Nelapsi has pale skin, a lean and muscular build, burning red eyes, sharp talons on its hands and feet, long and greasy black hair, and a mouth full of needle like fangs and teeth. The creature may be dressed in its burial shroud, or it is dressed in the tattered remains of the clothing it was buried in. More often than not, the Nelapsi stalks its prey completely naked. Behavior One would be hard-pressed to find a vampire as vicious as the Nelapsi. This creature is thoroughly evil, and delights in desecrating and utterly destroying villages, glutting itself on the blood of humans and animals alike. The only evidence of the creature's predations are wreckage and bloodless bodies of villagers and livestock. The Nelapsi kills its prey by either tearing into the victim with its needle-sharp teeth, or by crushing its prey in a bone-breaking embrace. Any survivors (if any at all) are killed off by the plague the Nelapsi inevitably brings. When angered, the Nelapsi loves to torture its victim. Being a patient and devious predator, it can make the torture last for weeks before killing and feeding on the unfortunate victim. The Nelapsi is a Vampire, feeding on the blood of both humans and animals. Its bloodlust is insatiable, and it won't stop hunting until dawn.The Nelapsi usually inhabits graveyards in the European country of Slovakia and the surrounding countries. Powers The Nelapsi is among one of the most powerful of the vampires. * Superhuman Strength: The Nelapsi's strength is greater then humans. They can rip flesh and bones with amazing force. * Superhuman Speed: '''The Nelapsi can run and move supernaturally faster than humans. * '''Superhuman Agility: '''The Nelapsi possess amazing agility. They can climb up walls and jump off buildings without hurting themselves. They also have greater reflexes than humans. * '''Superhuman Endurance: It is said that the Nelapsi has two hearts and two souls (which is contradictory, since the undead have no souls), making the creature extremely difficult to kill. Conventional weapons like firearms and blades do little more than annoy the Nelapsi, only serving to make the creature angry. As such, ordinary weapons are, at best, inadvisable. * Healing Factor: The Nelapsi heals from cuts, gunshots, burns, and impalements instantlly. * Death Inducement: The Nelapsi has the power to kill with a fierce glare from its burning red or full black eyes. The creature carries a virulent plague wherever it goes, killing any survivors. * Fangs: '''Elongated canines rip and bite prey and hunter. The fangs are also retractable. * '''Talons: '''Finger and toe nails that can be used to slash and tear an opponent. Like the fangs, these are also retractable. Weaknesses When all else fails, there is no other choice than to destroy the Nelapsi. This is usually undertaken on a Saturday (which, in folklore, is believed to be the one day that vampires cannot rise from the grave to feed). First, one must locate the grave. A young virgin (usually a boy) was placed on a snow-white horse that had never stumbled. The horse was walked through the entire cemetery, until they came upon a grave over which the horse refused to step. This was the vampire's resting place. Then, the grave is dug up. Then, a long stake carved from blackthorn (a relative of hawthorn) is driven through the heart or the skull (the latter usually being the case). However, this doesn't kill the creature, but merely immobilizes it. A sword is then drawn and, with a single stroke, the swordsman quickly decapitates the creature. Fresh garlic cloves are then stuffed into the mouth and scattered throughout the coffin. Garlic was believed to sever the bond between the evil spirit and the corpse. At this point, the body could then be reburied. The head was placed, facedown, in between the legs. However, if any doubt remained, the creature's body and the head were then thoroughly burned, and the ashes scattered to the four winds. * '''Holy Icons: '''As for actually engaging in a fight with the Nelapsi, it is unknown if blessed weapons, silver, holy water, or holy symbols will work on the creature. Getting this close to the Nelapsi is very much discouraged unless one is supremely confident in his abilities (or has a death wish). Even then, care must be taken. It is recommended that the aforementioned methods should be tried to see if they are effective, but it is best to be entirely prepared. * '''Fire: When the Nelapsi is destroyed, its taint does not dissipate. To cleanse a village of the creature's evil, a large bonfire is lit, using only new wood. Effigies of evil creatures (vampires, werewolves, witches, etc.) are thrown into the fire, along with any animals suspected of being the revenant's familiar or that came into contact with the creature. Once the fire has burned down, the villagers and their livestock quickly walk through the smoke and ashes, believing themselves purified of the Nelapsi's evil. Each villager takes some of the still-glowing embers from the bonfire home with them, restarting their hearth-fires. The ashes from the fire are cast over the fields and along the roads as a final precaution against evil and the Nelapsi itself. The Nelapsi is extremely hard to kill or even injure as far as vampires go, so the best defense is prevention. One way is to purposefully bump the deceased's coffin against the threshold while carrying the deceased out for burial. This supposedly knocks any misfortune clinging to the coffin off, so evil spirits will not become attracted to the coffin and its occupant. Next, seeds from the opium poppy (papaver somniferum) should be sown inside the grave, outside the grave, and along the road leading back to the village. Millet seeds should be used to fill the mouth and nose of the corpse. Like many vampires, the Nelapsi is compelled to stop and count each and every single seed. If there are enough seeds, the Nelapsi will be counting all night and be forced to return to its grave without feeding. Some legends say that the flowers of the opium poppy should be interred with the dead, causing the Nelapsi to fall into a narcotic stupor, making the creature unwilling or unable to arise from the grave. However, there is a limitation to this method. If the Nelapsi has been around long enough and has been feeding enough, the creature's intelligence increases. It will recognize the trickery, and will not fall for it. So, this may not work. To finish the preventative ritual, iron nails are driven deeply into the arms and legs of the corpse, effectively pinning the body to the coffin. Smaller nails are used to pin the hair and the clothes down as well, and the jaws are tightly bound with a stout leather strap. Vampires are sometimes known to engage in manducation, or the eating of their own flesh. This will give the creature enough strength to smash through its coffin and claw through six feet of loose earth to the surface, so this practice was necessary. Although the Nelapsi cannot be harmed by sunlight, it must return to its grave at dawn each day. It sleeps during the day, and during this period, the creature is the most vulnerable to attack. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Species Category:Monsters